wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cabbage
being revamped Intro Infobox art by dewspectrum11. Please don't take any ideas off of this character, even if it is considered inspiration. I'd like to keep Cabbage original. It's easy to make an original character without copying anyone. Don't use Cabbage in any roleplays/fanfictions/etc. without my permission. Do not edit the page at all either. This includes fixing coding, fixing grammar or spelling, or adding categories. Cabbage is a beautiful, white SilkWing who is currently is a hive drone/personal servant to the Ladies and Queen. Cabbage is underfed and not really cared for, but she doesn't care about that. She was formerly a scientist, but is now a servant to the other HiveWings. Well, at least the higher class, royal HiveWings. Coding by Pinktiger2107. Appearance normal? maybe. Fully white and elegant, Cabbage is a white SilkWing with pale pink underscales and icy blue eyes. A few scars litter her neck, and her wings are floppy and paper thin. Her antennae are pale pink. Her claws, horns, and spikes are a polished white color. Her scales have a grey tint to them. A small burn scar is on her tail too, due to a mishap where she tried to replace the flamesilk in a lamp, but instead burnt herself and nearly burned down a hive. Her claws are chipped and sharp at the chipped ends, which can leave painful scratches. Personality i like when you get mad I really need to work on this History things change as you age As the sunlight of the morning crept through the thick leaves of a patch of forest near Pantala's wings, a strange white egg cracked. One small, white talon peeked out, as if saying good morning to the world, and her two parents that watched eagerly, waiting for their beautiful daughter to emerge. Nothing came after the talon. Only a small squeal like a nervous bird indicated that the small dragonet was alive. Heavy breathing pierced the silence of the forest. "Is she alive?" were the only words that her mother, Sugar-cane, spoke. Sugar-cane's heart pounded like a drum in her head. Her daughter couldn't be dead. No. It was perfectly fine an hour ago. It seemed impossible that her daughter was dead. The egg shook like the ground in an earthquake. She couldn't be dead. A small squeak woke up Sugar-cane from her thoughts. She was relieved. Another sign her daughter was still there. Her daughter did not want her thinking about death. This dragonet was made to be a loyal SilkWing to the HiveWings. Do magnificent quests for Wasp, and buy treats with the few, precious moments of free time. Not just to give up in the egg, and go back to sleep forever. This dragonet was made to live. She would be a beautiful dragonet, and would be very successful. Sugar-cane knew it. Her daughter didn't have to watch trees burn and HiveWings murder LeafWings one by one. Her daughter would never experience war. That was a good thing. No SilkWing would ever have to kill a dragon, and be proud of a death. Blood staining talons and grass was a sign of anger, hatred, and power. No dragon would ever love killing. Killing is not a hobby. A head broke through the eggshell. Light grey and white. Pink antennae and white horns and spikes. Pink, round ears. A smile on her face. Eyes like the ocean blinked. The dragonet was quite bland for a SilkWing. Of course, she could have rainbow scales everywhere else, for all Sugar-cane knew. The small dragonet clawed at the eggshell. A large chunk of eggshell fell. One, short, grey and white arm poked through, talons outstretched. "Looks quite bland." Sugar-cane sighed. Codling looked at Sugar-cane. "Don't think like that. Maybe, when she has her metamorphosis, she'll have beautiful wings!" However, Sugar-cane looked away, and the egg split in two. A small grey and white dragonet emerged from it. "Blue eyes. Only good thing about her." Sugar-cane sneered. Codling looked at her. "No, she's beautiful! Look at her pink! And her smile!" Sugar-cane looked at her daughter and rolled her eyes. "Pink too? Whatever." Codling wanted to repeat what he said, but decided not to. "We should head back. It's getting dark," he said. Sugar-cane picked her daughter up, and they flew back to Hornet Hive, their home. When they got home, they tried to think of a name of their dragonet. "Maybe Cabbage?" Sugar-cane recommended. Codling agreed quickly. "Yep. Cabbage." Cabbage, the new dragonet, was a new inhabitant of the hives. Cabbage lived a mediocre like. When she turned 1, she went to a cheap school, which was called Caterpillar Academy. Cabbage was often teased for her white and grey coloring, and one dragonet always called her a weakling. Cabbage remembered what her grandmother always told her when she came over; don't let the bullies control you or hurt you. Don't even let them try. Just ignore them. Relationships literally nobody likes me, i think Alexandra: Ubiquitous: Ant: Aphid: Brimstone: Sunsetmoth: Trivia totally not special or anything *A cabbage butterfly is a small- to medium-sized butterfly species of the whites-and-yellows family Pieridae. *Her voice is soft and beautiful, but somewhat squeaky. *she basically has school periods. she has free time for almost half a day while being a servant for the other half. *is in Talking Trees (By Gøssamer) *the tail burns were added to her design to mimic the black markings on the real-life cabbage white. *Cabbage does not know how SilkWing naming works. **This is because her school was very basic, and costed no money. Gallery Cabbage for SkyFire.png|kindredheart Ooff.png|a real cabbage butterfly Upside down heart No BG.png|intergalacticfly Upside down heart.png|intergalacticfly (background) Upside-down Heart! Cabbage!.jpg|willowdolphin67 22990021-6A16-4197-8D5A-922DE54202BD.jpeg|crystalcat137 9BC816FC-39C0-4967-B9F0-64781970F069.png|morphotherainwing Category:SilkWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters Category:Content (SkyFireStone) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Mature Content